The Legacy of Unknown
by Arashi Ushino
Summary: This is my very first fic. The lemon scene isn't much, so please, no harsh flames. It is basically Raven and Oc.


The Legacy of Unknown

In the year 2175, only I, the great Unknown, live at 2.7 billion years old. The others died long ago around 2060. However being 2.7 billion years old, I can never age, so I look but aren't forever nineteen. One day I was walking through what was left of the city when I saw the tower. I wasted no time to get there.

When I got inside the tower, I visited Raven's room first. I tripped over the Book of Death. I picked it up and looked through having a feeling of death tugging at me while I done so. I put it down and went to Robin's room. Nothing seemed to be messy, so I went to Beast Boy's room. After careful deliberation, I decided against it.

I went around his room and headed to Cyborg's. I peered inside, saw his VCR, and remembered it flashing 12:00 am, as he never set it. Next, I went to Starfire's room. Everything was exactly the way she left it. Finally, I went to Serena's room. I took off my mask, looked in the mirror, and realized that tears were filling in my eyes.

I suddenly realized that I had emotions, that I could feel this way. I then walked around into the kitchen and remembering all the times, I spent with the titans and how they helped me bond to friendship and get in touch with my inner self to feel those emotions. As I came back to reality, I walked to the sofa and sat down.

I put a tape in a recording device and pressed record, and began to tell my story, the story of my past. (Story start) Long ago before the time of the new world, before… Christ, I was born on a planet known as DSI. I got smarter as I grew older. When I turned five, I already 

graduated the best college for super smart people. When I turned I already had telekinetic & psychic powers, and I learned by combining both that I could fly.

Later that same year I went to another college to learn how to breathe deadly gasses, as wild as in space. By the time I turned twelve I traveled back and forth between DSI and McPluto to help me with weight difference. When I turned nineteen I went to Sterilite, where I drank a magic potion from a weird old woman, that granted me limitless knowledge and power as long as I used it for good, there was a catch however, I have to live until the end of time, but I would be forever nineteen.

When I was twenty-two, I went to Tamaran where I stayed for nearly three billion years. I lost my age by then, but I acted like a lost Tamaranian, when two natives by the names of Blackfire and Starfire took me in and raised me like a little brother. Sometime later, while Blackfire was thrown in jail for reasons that I cannot say, Starfire and I went to Earth.

When we first got there the first place we were at was the T-Tower. I told Starfire go and knock on the door and not mention at all who I was. She went and knocked where the door was opened by Robin, which he invited her in. As for myself, I isolated myself for two years trying to make myself learn mind control.

I also went around shopping where I found a mask similar to Robin's, so I "borrowed" it. I later found a bright orange cape, yellow shirt, and baggy pants. I now needed a cool name to call myself. I went through my mind searching for any possible name. Finally, the last name "Unknown" appeared so I took to find something that could display and show everyone what my name was.

I started with a big U across my shirt, but instead I found a small discuss with a black U in it. I put red around it and put in on the left side of my shirt. I then flew back to the tower and knocked on the door. Cyborg and Beast Boy came and invited me in. They took me to the main room where everyone was at.

I told Starfire mentally not to act like she knew I was, just to address me as Unknown. She nodded in response. They were about to introduce themselves, but I cut them off telling them that I done know everything about you all. Even our bad stuff? Asked Beast Boy. I nodded a yes to him.

If you need another Titan, I'm your man. Just that time the alarm sounded. Robin said here's your chance. I had the Titans stay and monitor the city while I went and fight. I flew off at hypersonic speeds to find Trigon attacking the city. He grabbed me and said YOU SHALL DIE!

At the top of my lungs, I shouted NECRONOM HAZBARECK MORTYX! The curse instantly spellbound him. I then shrank him down and put him into a deep sleep and put him on the moon. When I came back, there was a Titan communicator that said "Good job. We had to suddenly leave on a mission that would take more than twenty-five years until we return.

I walked around and seen a note on Raven's door that read, "You can stay here." I walked in where a night light was plugged in. As I got undressed, I felt a presence. I turned around and there was Raven. She looked at me up and down for a while she said, "You really turn me on." With a grin I said, "It's nice to know I can."

She said "Don't just stand there come over here." I hesitantly walked over while felling passion, and lust rushing all throughout me. When I got to where she was I took her in my arms, we walked over to her bed.

**Lemon/Lime Alert! **I began to gently rub her boobs, while she rubbed my penis. Finally I made my way on top her. I began to make the groovy back and forth motion, if you catch my drift, for ten straight hours. **Lemon/Lime end **Afterward we fell asleep. The next morning I awoke and went to the bathroom where Raven was. She smiled at me as I smacked her butt playfully.

She led me back to the bedroom where we did the whole thing all over again, only for three hours this time. When we finally got out of bed, and dressed. I went to the main room where there was a message from Slade. It said there was a war, Titans against Slades robot men.

Bumblebee, leader of Titans East, called after and said that she got a message from Slade about war. "So did I" I replied "Robin and the others except Raven and I left for some kind of combat mission. I turned to see Raven looking paler that normal walk in with her hands on her stomach. "What's wrong?" I asked She shrugged it off and left.

Suddenly the door burst open and there was Slade. I made a mad dash to try to get him but he managed to slip from my grip. I tried and somehow missed again, with him disappearing this time. "Is it war?" asked Bumblebee over the comm.-unit. In nodded

She assembled Titans East and was on their way here for a Titan's meeting. I was about to ask Raven if she was ok as I turned around but she was gone. An hour later Titan's East came. I already had a plan laid out and told them about it. I also told them of a super strong technique that I knew if they were willing to use it.

Before Aqualad could even ask, I explained how it would fuse all of our bodies into one. It is extremely dangerous and even fatal. I call it Transfusion. About that time, Slade burst through the door and looked ready to fight, but instead he ran and jumped out the window.

Titan's East followed him and I was about to but Raven stopped me. She had a hesitant pause but then told me that if I died the baby would never see its father. My only reply was that "I can never die" Then I flew out the window not realizing what Raven had meant. When I got to the fight location, I saw that Titans East was fighting with all their might.

I told them to hang back that I would fight from here on out. Over the course of one year, I fought tirelessly through December 17, 2006, which was when I finally stopped Slade for good. We all went our separate ways. I went back to T-Tower where I saw Raven with a girl of about one year of age.

"Who's she?" I asked Raven replied "Our daughter." At that, I picked her up and held her. Raven and I went flying into the sunset with me carrying Serena. This, for the first time, I actually felt like crying. I didn't however. It was about dark when I noticed Raven starting to fall asleep and take a nosedive for the water.

I quickly flew down and got her without so much as waking either one. I flew them both back to the Tower where I put them in bed. I joined Raven about an hour later. Over the course of the next sixteen years, I put her through a series of training. Not to mention some Father Daughter time when we weren't training. On her seventeenth birthday, which was December 17, 2022, Trigon somehow got loose of my spell and was causing havoc in the city.

To my surprise, Serena went over and knocked him out with one punch. She put the same spell on him, but this time he ended up on Pluto. When she got back me and her went to Mars to have a one on one fight.

The fight is too detailed to mention but what the hell. At one point, we both had blood and guts going everywhere. We even had our heads busted open so bad that our brains were showing. It came to my attention that she would never beat me whereas I would never beat her.

After we healed ourselves and went back to earth, I decided to leave for a journey. Serena decided that she wanted to go with me, but I told her that she would have to stay here and take care of her mother. I kissed Raven good-bye and left. I didn't return until about two hundred years later, only to realize that everyone had disappeared.

I decided to go in space in search of a new home. Therefore, as for now it's THE END

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE LEGACY OF UNKNOWN 2


End file.
